


First Time

by blearghthespiders



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blearghthespiders/pseuds/blearghthespiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey talk about their first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Who’d you lose your virginity to?”

Mickey looked over at Ian with raised eyebrows. “Fuck off.”

“What? I’m just curious.”

“Who’d _you_ lose _your_ virginity to?” He asked defensively.

“Roger Spikey,” Ian answered, unashamedly.

Mickey just shook his head. “I don’t wanna do this shit, man, it’s annoying.”

“Do what shit?”

“You’re trying to get me to open up or some shit. It’s not gonna work.”

Ian laughed and rolled his eyes. “You make it sound like I have some kind of sick ulterior motive. Maybe I’m just curious.”

Mickey was silent.

“C’mon. I’ll tell you about my first time. It was in Roger’s bedroom and his mom almost walked in on us…”

Mickey laughed. “That happens to you a lot, doesn’t it?”

He ignored the question. “Now what about you? Guy or Girl?”

Mickey glared at him. “ _Girl_ ,” he answered sounding offended by the question, “Alright? It was… Karen Jackson.”

Ian actually sat up and looked over at him. “ _Karen Jackson_?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette.

Ian stared at Mickey for a moment, then finally said, “I don’t believe you…”

Mickey let out an annoyed huff, and said, “Whatever, man, you asked.”

“No, but, _Karen Jackson_? Really?”

“What?” Mickey snapped, “You don’t think she would fuck someone like me or something?”

“That’s not what I meant-it’s just… it’s weird to think that you fucked her, you know, since my brother was kind of dating her… When was this, anyway?”

“Middle School,” Mickey answered, “My brothers were throwing this party and she showed up with one of my brothers’ friends. We both got really high, and ended up fucking in my room.” He seemed almost cocky about the whole story.

Ian was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and chuckled a bit, as he lied back down on the bed.

“What?” Mickey snapped again.

“Nothing,” Ian shrugged, “It’s just weird, ‘cause I remember Lip saying something about how you asked Karen out before,” he laughed again, “and she said you smell like cow shit or something.”

He looked over at Mickey, expecting him to just roll his eyes or something, but instead, he actually looked really pissed, as he glared up at the ceiling. “I never fucking asked her _out_!” Mickey nearly yelled.

Ian didn’t get why he was suddenly so pissed.

“I asked her if she wanted to get high and fuck again! _Once_! And she just fucking pretended the first time never happened…”

“Mickey, it’s _Karen_. She pulls that kind of shit all the time- she fucked _Frank_ and posted the video online- _obviously_ she has some issues…”

Mickey just glared at his ceiling some more.

“And for the record,” Ian continued, feeling bad about telling him what Karen said, “You don’t smell like cow shit. You just smell like weed and alcohol, and cigarettes… so you actually smell pretty good-“

“Just shut the fuck up,” Mickey sighed, shaking his head.

After an awkward silence, Ian said, “Hey, well… Roger would never let me top, and then, before he moved away, he said I was a needy fag and told me he wasn’t even gay, so…”

Mickey glanced at him. After a minute he started laughing and said, “Roger Spikey was like the biggest asshole in school, what’d you expect?”

Ian stared at him in disbelief. He was annoyed that Mickey could laugh so easily at something he just admitted, but then just decided he’d rather Mickey be laughing than pissed off, so he just laughed too and shook his head, “I don’t know, man… I guess I’m just attracted to assholes…”

Mickey chuckled, and rolled his eyes, “Was that supposed to be a bad pun, or are you saying _I’m_ an asshole?”

“Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have this weird headcanon that something happened between mickey and karen ever since the second time i watched the series, and noticed karen mentioning mickey asking her out.


End file.
